Another Side
by buslimpan
Summary: A number of deaths have occurred in London. Many are suspected to be the work of the 'Mysterious Murderer', but some seems to be just accidents. No one knows who this murderer is because he doesn't leave any traces after him. Even though, sometimes the criminal is the one people least expects. Series of one-shots. Characther deaths. Evil!Luke.
1. Murderer

**Murderer**

The man groaned as he slowly woke up. His head throbbed in pain and his vision was a blur. And his body was stiff.

'W-what happened? Where am I?' the man thought as he began to shake his head to clear his vision but stopped when the throbbing increased instead. The vision slowly got back to the man and he realized that he was tied up. To a chair.

'What...?' the man thought and tried to break free from the ropes but to no avail. The ropes didn't let him move around. When he couldn't break free he looked around the room he is in.

It was not much in there. He was in the middle of the room, on one side of the room was a table and three other chairs. A single lamp was above the man, shining poorly. A door was on the opposite side of the room as the table was and a small window was over the table. The window was covered so it was impossible to tell what time it was. The room itself was medium sized and it was obvious made of concrete. The roof, the floor and every wall was gray and looked boring.

As the man looked around his eyes found dark stains on the floor. He gulped and tried not to think of what the stains _could_ be of. He closed his eyes to not see the stains.

'Okay, what happened? I remember walking home after work... What happened then? Oh yeah... Someone grabbed me and... Put a cloth over my nose and mouth?' the man thought and frowned.

'Wait, does that mean that I was drugged? It must have been chloroform! But why would someone want to kidnap me?' the man wondered and tried to think who did it.

'Didn't the man wear a-' he began to think before his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The man opened his eyes and looked towards the door. He blinked as he saw a boy looking at him with curious eyes. The boy looked over his shoulder before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The boy then walked to one of the other chairs and pulled it to the man and sat down in front of him. The man and the boy looked at each other for a while, the man a bit confused and the boy curious. The boy studied the man and the man studied the boy. The boy wore a blue jumper and something that looked like a white shirt underneath. He also wore dark green shorts, white socks and black shoes. He had a brown bag with him and he had a blue cap on his brown hair. His blue eyes were big with curiosity and just made him look childish. The boy looked young.

"Are you Fredric Japentry?" the boy suddenly asked. The man blinked before he nodded.

"Yes... That's me. What are you doing here boy?" Fredric asked. The boy didn't answer at first, he just kept starring at Fredric.

"You shouldn't be here boy. It could be very dangerous" Fredric said worried.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I sneaked down here" the boy said with a nod.

"You... You know?" Fredric said, he was a bit shocked. The boy nodded again. Fredric shook his head, he had to get out! If that man came back he would be dead! And he can't die now, not before...!

"Boy... Do you think you can help me to get out?" Fredric asked and the boy frowned.

"I would like to but..." the boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked troubled.

"I have to get out! I know who the 'Mystery Murderer' are! I need to get out so the police can catch him!" Fredric said and the boy got big eyes and looked shocked.

"You know?! Who is it? And how do you know it?" the boy exclaimed.

"I have been researching about the 'Mystery Murderer' for quite some time and had my suspicions for a while now. And now I have proof that it is him" Fredric explained and the boy nodded.

"Everything I have found is pointing towards one man... Hershel Layton" Fredric said in a low voice. The boy blinked.

"The Professah?" the boy asked, not believing it.

"It's hard to believe but it's true!" Fredric urged, he could see that the boy didn't want to believe him.

"That can't be true! Not Professah!" the boy exclaimed and glared angrily at Fredric.

"I don't want to believe it either but he was the one who kidnapped me! I _saw_ him!" Fredric said and the boy looked down in his lap. He was silent for a while.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked silently.

"Pardon?" Fredric said a bit confused.

"Are you sure you saw Professah?" the boy asked and looked up at Fredric with determination.

"Well, yes. He is the only one who wears a top hat here" Fredric said with a nod.

"So you didn't see his face?" the boy asked and Fredric blinked.

"No..." he said, wondering what the boy wanted to come with this.

"It's easy to impose someone if you only need the clothes! You can't accuse Professah if you didn't see his face!" the boy said angrily. Fredric blinked and now beginning to recognize the boy a little bit.

"Wait, are you...?" he began but fell silent when he realized that he knew who the boy was. Fredric sighed.

"Look boy... I know that you are looking up to him but... He is manipulating you" he said concerned.

"No, he isn't! Professah is a true gentleman! He wouldn't do anything like that!" the boy protested loudly.

"It's just a front he uses in front of others! Listen boy, you need to get away from that man! He is a murderer!" Fredric urged.

"No! Not Professah! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" the boy exclaimed, angry at Fredric's statement.

"He is! Either is he going to kill you one day or he will turn you into a killer!" Fredric almost shouted.

"Professah can't turn me into a killer" the boy said, suddenly calm. Fredric was about to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. He felt a shiver down his spine. Fredric looked at the boy.

The boy smiled a sinister smile.

**…**

"There you are Luke" Layton said with a smile as his apprentice walked through the door with the groceries.

"Sorry Professah! I didn't find some things so it took longer than I thought it would" Luke said with a light frown.

"I should be the one who says sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone to the grocery shop" Layton said as he took the bag from Luke and walked into the kitchen. Luke followed after.

"You shouldn't say sorry! You had so much to do with the essays you got from your classes!" Luke said with a big smile.

"Ah! Luke!" Flora said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Flora!" Luke said and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. Layton chuckled and started to pack up.

"Ah! Professah! I can do that! You can go and read if you want to! You must have worked hard" Luke said as he took some groceries from Layton. Layton chuckled again.

"If you insists Luke" Layton said and tipped his top hat a bit. He then walked to the living room next to the kitchen.

"Hmm? Luke?" Flora said and Luke looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said and Flora walked to him.

"You got red paint smeared out on your cheek" she said and looked at the stain on Luke's left cheek. Luke put a hand on the stain and then looked at the hand. Some red had got over to the hand.

"It seems like it. Well, I will wash it away after I put the groceries away" Luke said and smiled to Flora. Flora nodded with a smile and walked into the living room to turn on the TV. Luke turned around as he wiped away the red 'paint' with the palm of his hand and licked his palm clean. He then started to put the groceries into place.

It was the news on the TV when Flora turned it on.

"... Fredric Japentry has been missing since yesterday night. He was last seen when he left his workplace. His family are pleading-" the reporter said and continued to talk but Flora turned down the volume.

"Professor... Do you think...?" Flora said uncertain.

"Let's hope not" Layton said to her.

"But it can be the 'Mystery Murderer' again right?" Flora said, she was feeling uneasy. Layton didn't answer her.

"I feel uneasy with a person like that being in London... I hope they find Mr Japentry" she said as she clasped her hands together in a small prayer for the man.

"I do hope that they find him alive" Layton said with a nod.

Since Layton and Flora was in the living room, none of them saw the smile Luke gave at Layton's words.

* * *

**A friend to me forced me to play _Curious Village_... I ended up falling in love with the games.**

**How did I get the idea to this? Well... I have been reading a lot of Evil!Layton fanfics today and I just got the idea. And I always wanted to try to write something creepy, but I think I failed... It was much more creepy in my head.**

**So what do you think? Please let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed to read it!**


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"Luke!" Clive said with a sigh as he found Luke talking happily to a dog. Luke looked up to look at Clive as he walked closer to him.

"Professor is worried about you, you know?" Clive said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance when Luke turned his back on Clive to continue to talk to the dog.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Clive snapped. The dog yelped as Clive threw a glare at the dog. Luke turned back to face Clive.

"Don't scare her! She did nothing wrong!" Luke defended the dog.

"Listen Luke! The professor sent _me_ to look after _you_ when you didn't show up the usual time! So just come already!" Clive said irritated.

"I'm coming I'm coming! You don't need to be angry at others for that" Luke said as he picked up his bag and told the dog goodbye. He then hurried after Clive. Both of them walked in silence towards Layton's home. Both of them felt awkward.

"Ehm... So... How is it going in school?" Clive asked after a while in the uncomfortable silence.

"Good..." Luke mumbled. He looked around and saw some puppies.

"Clive! Look!" Luke almost squealed and hurried over to the puppies.

"Luke! Come back here!" Clive said, starting to get irritated again. He then walked over to Luke while he talked to the mother dog.

"Luke! Come on, I want to get back so that I can continue to read!" Clive said but got ignored by Luke.

"Luke..." Clive said warningly. Luke ignored him and continued to talk with the dog. Clive sighed and looked at the boy.

"Clive! She has something to show us! Come on!" Luke said and hurried after the mother dog. Clive blinked at first, he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh no! We are going to go home Luke!" he then snapped and ran after the boy and the dog. As Clive ran after Luke and the dog he didn't notice that they got to an isolated area. Then both the dog and Luke disappeared from his sight.

"LUKE!" he yelled angrily. He slowed down till a halt.

'How could he disappear like that? He was right in front of me!' he thought as he looked around.

'And... Where am I?' he then thought when he didn't recognize the environment. Clive ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"How old does he thinks he is?! Eight?!" he muttered angrily. He began to walk again to search after Luke. He found Luke after a while, he was sitting on the edge of a low wall. The dog was nowhere to be seen.

"There you are Luke" Clive said with an irritated sigh as he walked to Luke.

"Where is the dog?" he then asked when he didn't see the dog.

"She had to go back to her puppies" Luke said and silence settled between them.

"It's a nice scenery don't you think?" Luke said as he looked over the scene. Clive took his eyes off Luke and looked too. It was indeed beautiful. You could see over roofs where smoke rose from the chimneys. You could also see some treetops here and there in the ocean of roofs. The sun had started to sink a bit but it would still be a few hours before it went dark. There were also a nice breeze that was relaxing.

"... Yeah" Clive answered after some time. He then looked at Luke again. Luke sat on the low wall with his feet dangling on the other side and he leaned forward just a little bit. His eyes were half closed and he had a small smile on his lips, he enjoyed this moment of stillness. Clive found himself smiling a bit at the sight of Luke's different kind of happiness. Usually Luke would have been loud and been smiling big, practically radiating happiness. This though, was a calm happiness. Something that was rare on the boy.

Clive turned around and leaned against the wall, he hated to destroy the moment but Professor were waiting for them.

"Come on Luke. Let us go home" Clive said in a calm voice and with a small smile. He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk.

"The feeling when the madness is creeping inside you... It's a funny feeling isn't it?" Luke suddenly said. Clive froze in place. At first he didn't move a muscle. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.

'Did... Did I hear him right?' Clive thought as he felt his heart starting to beat faster.

'No... I must have heard wrong' he thought as he slowly turned around to look at Luke again. Luke hadn't moved from his spot, he was still smiling that smile and his eyes were still half closed.

"It feels all tingly inside-" Luke continued, he rubbed his stomach as he said that. Clive didn't dare to move, those words from Luke's mouth with that calm voice, froze him at the spot.

"- and it makes you feel like you can do anything-" Luke said and his smile grew bigger. Clive licked his lips as his mouth suddenly got dry.

"- and it makes one calm. It's a wonderful feeling-" Luke said as he turned his head towards Clive to look at him.

"- don't you think Clive?" Luke said with a smile as he looked at Clive. Luke's eye were bright and gleamed with something that Clive had hoped to never see again, especially in someone else. _Especially_ not in someone like Luke. The moment they got eye contact, every instinct in Clive screamed _run_. And he did exactly that.

Luke blinked as Clive ran away and looked a bit sad. He sighed as he jumped off the wall and began to walk.

**...**

Clive ran and ran and ran. He didn't care where he ran off to, he had just to get away. He made a turn around a corner but stopped dead in his track. In front off him were three big dogs growling at him. Clive turned around and ran in a another direction. He met dogs a few times that forced him to take another way but he didn't think of it. Not until he came to a four-way with all paths blocked off by many, _angry_, dogs. He was surrounded, he had no way to run anymore. Clive breathed heavily as he looked around him.

'Shit! Is this a trap?!' he thought as he tried to analyze the situation.

"I thought I could trust you Clive" Luke's voice said behind him, making Clive jump and suppressing a startled scream. Clive quickly turned around. Luke had gotten past the dogs and were inside the circle with Clive. He looked disappointed and sad. Clive instinctively took a step back when he saw Luke.

'Come on! Why am I afraid of Luke? I'm bigger then him! He can't harm me!' Clive thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let breath out, he opened his eyes and calmed down. He looked at Luke again.

"Luke..." he said, he was a bit unsure on what he should say.

"I thought that I could trust you..." Luke said, it was obvious that he felt hurt. Luke looked down in the ground with very sad eyes.

"Luke..." Clive barely whispered and walked towards the boy. Every instinct in Clive screamed _run_ and _get away_ but he ignored them. He couldn't get away anyway. He crouched down in front of Luke, and put his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"I... I thought that you would understand!" Luke said and he started to tremble a bit.

"Luke. Look at me" Clive said with a calm voice and Luke did as he was told to. There were tears in Luke's eyes and most of _it_ was gone. If Clive looked closer he would have hinted it.

"I do understand Luke. I know what you are talking about" Clive said as he carefully wiped away some tears that had started to fall down Luke's cheek.

"As you know, I also had that feeling for a while. And because of it I almost destroyed London. Now, I'm not happy over it. But I know what you mean" Clive said and forced a smile. He wanted nothing more than run away but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Luke like this. Not that he could get away with all these dogs anyway. Luke gave a small nod. Clive's smile became a little more true.

"Let us go home Luke. Let us go home to Professor and Flora. They must be worried about us" Clive said and Luke looked down in the ground again, as if he was ashamed.

"And when we get home, we will help you" Clive added with a small smile.

"Help... Help me?" Luke asked in barely a whisper. Clive nodded.

"Yes. Just like Professor helped me when I was insane" Clive said and at first Luke didn't move at all. Then suddenly Luke pushed Clive back and backed away from Clive. He glared at Clive.

"You don't understand at all" Luke said with a cold voice. Clive blinked and felt panic inside of him again.

"I do Luke! I know that feeling very well! I lived with that feeling for seven years! So please, let us help you!" Clive said, trying to suppress the panic inside him.

"I can't go back Clive. Not even if I wanted to" Luke said, this time his voice wasn't cold, just calm and calculating.

"What... What do you mean?" Clive asked, puzzled by Luke's words. Luke didn't answer and turned his back to Clive and walked past the dogs.

"Go ahead" Luke said once he had walked past every dog in his direction. The dogs began to advance towards Clive. Clive took a few steps back. He looked around, trying to think.

"I didn't think you had such aggressive friends Luke!" Clive said loud enough so that Luke could hear him.

"They aren't my friends. I just promised them some food" Luke said, his back still turned towards Clive. Clive paled.

"What?! You can't mean that Luke!" Clive said and tried to back away from the dogs but they were coming from every direction.

"Why are you doing this? Luke!" Clive shouted to get Luke's attention. Luke turned around and looked at Clive.

"I told you. I'm insane" Luke said with a sinister smile. He then turned his back to Clive once again and walked away. The growling of the dogs increased.

"Luke! _LUKE!_"

Luke just continued to walk away, his sinister smile never disappearing.

**...**

"Professah! I'm home!" Luke shouted as he walked through the door. Hurried steps could be heard and Flora came to the hallway and hugged Luke closely. Luke blinked in confusion. Layton also came into the hallway. Flora let go of Luke and slapped him in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for Flora?" Luke said confused as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek.

"Flora!" Layton said but Flora ignored them both.

"Luke! Where have you been?! Professor and I have been worried about you!" she said angrily and glared at Luke. Layton placed a hand on Flora's shoulder and made her to look at him. Layton looked at Luke.

"I'm glad that you are fine Luke. Would you be kind to tell us why you are late?" Layton asked with a small smile.

"When I was on my way here I met a mother dog who had puppies! She needed my help so I helped her! … Sorry for making you worried Professah... Flora..." Luke said and with the last sentence he looked in the ground. Flora softened.

"As long as you are fine my boy" Layton said with a smile. Flora nodded. Then she frowned.

"Did you see Clive?" she asked and Luke looked at her a bit confused.

"No, should I have done it?" Luke asked and looked at Layton.

"Well, I did send him to look after you. You probably went past each other without noticing it. He will come home when he doesn't find you" Layton said with a nod.

"If you say so Professor" Flora said and they walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Layton asked Flora and Luke.

"Of course Professah! A gentleman never turns down a cup of tea!" Luke said with a big smile and Layton chuckled.

"Yeah! I want a cup too!" Flora said with a smile. Layton nodded and started to make tea. Flora and Luke went to the living room to enjoy the tea in there.

**…**

The next morning the police was called to search after Clive. They did find him.

But only a part of him.

* * *

**Look at that... Inspiration hit me again. This time it's because of _Poets of the Fall_'s song _The Happy Song_. I kind of liked how this one turned out.**

**Anyway, I have decided that this story will consist of several one-shots that may or may not be related to each other. But every one-shot will have something to do with evil Luke. If you want to, come with suggestions on what you want to read and we'll see if I can write something of it. Not promising anything but I'll try.**

**I will only update this one when inspiration hits me so hard that I have to write. So no regular updates. But I'm wondering something. Should I rise this one to T? There is no direct viloence but... Yeah... And does the catagory for this story work? I'm sometimes clueless on which catagory I should put it under...**

**So what do you think of this one?**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading the story!**


	3. Apprentice

**Apprentice**

The boy carefully peeked into the room. He was nervous. He had been in that room before, but he had never been in there alone. The boy saw a teenager sitting tied to a chair, he was clearly awake. The teenager had yet to notice the boy by the door. The boy took a deep breath and carefully sneaked into the room, being very careful to close the door as soundless as possible.

"A kid?" the teenagers voice questioned, making the boy jump. The boy turned quickly around and looked at the teenager. The teenager looked closely at the boy. The boy fidget with his shirt nervously, he wanted to hide. The boy steeled himself and walked to the teenager and stood in front of him. He stared at the teenager with determination.

"Hey kid... What the heck are you doing here?" the teenager said with a raised eyebrow. The boy didn't answer so the teenager sighed.

"Look, this is not a place for a kid like you. Get lost or my kidnapper will kill you" the teenager said with a shrug. That made the boy confused.

"Are... Are you not afraid that you will get killed?" he asked with a quiet voice. The teenager gave a laugh.

"I'm scared shitless! But I'm not planning to die" the teenager said and smirked. The boy were silent.

"So now, get lost so that I can concentrate to survive without thinking of others" the teenager said and nodded towards the door.

"What... What are you planning to do?" the boy asked, it was clear that he was nervous but he was also curious.

"What I'm planning? I'm planning to catch the 'Black Killer'!" the teenager said with a grin. The boy's eyes went wide and with trembling hands he drew a knife from it's hiding place beneath his shirt.

"Woah kid! Put that thing away!" the teenager exclaimed when he saw the knife. He tried to lean away as the boy pointed the knife towards him. The boy's hands were shaking a bit.

"Put that knife away! You can hurt someone with it!" the teenager said, noticing the shaking. The boy took a deep breath and as he exhaled the shaking stopped. Now the boy looked determined. And without warning the boy charged forward with the knife towards the teenager.

"WOAH!" the teenager exclaimed and fell backwards, successfully avoiding getting stabbed. The boy came at him again but this time the teenager let go off the ropes, he had gotten loose earlier but he had wanted to surprise his kidnapper so he had hid it. The teenager rolled away from the boy before he hurried up on his feet. The boy had been quick after the teenager and the teenager barely dodged the next attack.

"Knock it off!" the teenager snapped and grabbed the boy's wrists and forced the boy to drop the knife.

"Let me go!" the boy said as he struggled to break free from the teenager's grasp. The teenager pushed the boy away and the boy stumbled backwards before he fell. The teenager picked up the knife and pointed it towards the boy.

"Why the heck did you try to kill me?" the teenager asked with a frown. The boy looked up at the teenager, he was scared and didn't answer the question.

"What is happening here?" an older voice said behind the teenager. The boy paled and the teenager turned around. There he saw a young man standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob and the other one pushing the blue cap he wore up a bit.

"P-P-P-Professor!" the boy piped. The teenager threw a glance at the boy before looking at the young man again. The professor looked at the two before sighing, closing the door behind him and locking.

"Who are you?" the teenager asked wary, he was ready with the knife. The professor glanced at the teenager before he looked at the boy.

"I told you to stay out of this one. What are you doing here?" the professor asked the boy. The boy tried to hide away from the professor's gaze.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Professor!" the boy squealed and shut his eyes tight. The professor just sighed and turned to the teenager.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed that you got loose from the ropes" he said and the teenager took a step back, the knife in front of him in case he needed to defend himself.

"You are the one who kidnapped me" the teenager said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, it was certainly me" the professor said with a nod. He wasn't the least intimidated of the teenager.

"Then you are the 'Black Killer'" the teenager growled and held a more firm grip on the knife.

"'Black Killer'?" the professor hummed as he closed his eyes and held his chin as he thought.

"T-that is w-what you are c-called Professor" the boy stuttered. The professor nodded.

"Ah, that's right. I like my other name better though. But it can't be helped" the professor said with a shrug. He then looked at the teenager with calm and calculating eyes. This time the fear struck the teenager and he gulped.

"Now, what do you say? Shall we end this?" the professor said with a sinister smile as he walked closer to the teenager.

**…**

The boy walked slowly behind the professor, he looked down in the ground. He was disappointed on himself and he was scared that the professor was disappointed on him. He glanced up on the professor but he quickly looked down in the ground again.

The professor looked back to the boy and sighed. He stopped and turned around towards the boy. The boy stopped and glanced nervously at the professor. But once again the boy's eyes quickly turned down to the ground.

"What's wrong my boy?" the professor asked. The boy fidgeted with his shirt.

"I'm... I'm sorry Professor. I... I couldn't kill him..." the boy mumbled, he didn't dare to look at the professor. The professor shook his head and crouched down in front of the boy.

"It's not your fault. He dodged your attacks. Even I had a little bit of trouble to kill him" the professor said and gave a small smile. The boy still didn't look up to meet the professor's eyes.

"Even though I did told you to stay at home-" the professor said and the boy bit his lip, now it was time to be scolded.

"-I'm very proud of you. You took the courage to go there and attack him" the professor said and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Still the boy refused to look up at the professor.

"Now, tell me who you are" the professor said, still smiling. The boy mumbled something that the professor barely could make out.

"I didn't hear you" the professor said with a light chuckle.

"... I'm Jack Nevora, the one and only apprentice of Professor Luke Triton!" the boy said louder and looked at the professor with determination. The professor chuckled.

"That's what I wanted to hear" the professor said as he kissed the boy on the forehead before he stood up. The boy blushed at the gesture.

"Now then, shall we go home? The next day is waiting for us" the professor said with a smile. The boy nodded, he was now in high spirits. The professor began to walk again. The boy hurried after and when he was beside the professor, he sneaked his hand into the professor's and held it.

The boy and his mentor walked down the streets as the mist rolled in on the streets of New York.

* * *

**This one isn't as dark as the first two. It isn't meant to anyway. I got this idea when I tried to figure out how I could write an attempted murder on Layton. Not even I are sure on how that thought lead to this one-shot... Anyway!**

**If someone is good at drawing, can you draw a fanart of one of the stories? I'm worthless at drawing and I really want some drawings of this. I can write a one-shot in exchange. You don't have to, only if you want.**

**So what do you think of this one? I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	4. Run

**Run**

She never thought it would become like this. She had never even given it a thought. The tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. How did it become like this?

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she tripped and fell down onto the hard ground. She breathed heavily and both her arms and legs were shaking from exhaustion.

"Flora!" Layton said as he heard her. He turned quickly around and helped the girl up.

"Are you alright?" Layton asked concerned. Flora didn't look at Layton but nodded.

"Good. Now come on, we need to go" Layton said as he began to run again. Flora didn't want to run any more. But she had to. As she forced her body to run again the tears began to fall. How did it become like this? What had they done to deserve this?

**…**

Flora and Layton were hiding in an empty building. It was meant for the building to be destroyed.

"We should be able to get some rest here" Layton said as he threw a glance out of the broken window. He gave Flora a blanket that she silently accepted. She put it around her and held it close to her. Layton sat down beside her and closed his eyes to try to get some rest. But he opened his eyes when he heard quiet sobs from the girl beside him. He looked at her as she cried.

"Oh Flora" he said in a soft voice and before he knew it, she had her arms around his neck and was fully crying against his shoulder.

"There there" he said as he hugged her back and tried to comfort her. For an hour the only sound that was made was Flora's crying and Layton's attempts to soothe the girl. Then it finally died down as Flora fell asleep in Layton's arms. Layton didn't let go of Flora, he knew it would wake the girl up. She needed her sleep. And a true gentleman don't disturb a lady if it could be avoided.

**…**

This time they were walking, they didn't want to attract attention. They just wanted to blend in with the crowd.

"Professor... Where are we going?" Flora asked as she looked around her nervously. Layton looked at her.

"To an old friend of mine. He should be able to help us" Layton answered. He then bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry sir" Layton said and tried to tip a hat that wasn't there. The man waved it off and continued to walk. Flora and Layton continued but stopped when they saw three men in dark blue suits, everyone of them wearing a circle of red on their chest.

"This way Flora" Layton said in a low voice as he took Flora's hand and led her another way. The people around them didn't care about them. After all, none of them knew about this strange hunt.

**…**

Layton and Flora were standing in front of a big door. Layton had ringed the bell and they could hear heavy steps heading towards the door. Flora got nervous, maybe it was a mean man?

The door opened up and big man was standing in the doorway. The man blinked confused when he saw Layton.

"Long time no see Mr Edin" Layton said and, once again, tried to tip a hat that was not there.

"Layton! What are you doing here?" Edin asked with a big grin on his face.

"A long tale. May we come in?" Layton asked and Edin nodded and let them in. Flora stayed close to Layton as they walked to the living room.

"So tell me! What brings me the honor of having you here my friend?" Edin asked as they sat down. Layton shook his head and glanced at Flora.

"I do intend to tell you Edin, but may I first ask if we could rest here for some hours?" Layton asked and Edin scratched behind his head.

"I don't see a problem in that" he said with a nod and Flora relaxed a bit. Edin rose from his feet.

"Come here girl, I will take you to a room so you can rest" he said and led Flora to a room with a bed. Flora lay down in the bed to try to rest. Edin went back to the living room where Layton was and they began to talk.

Flora looked up in the ceiling, thinking about what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Layton, Luke and Flora had been in the house, discussing where they wanted to go to during the weekend. Luke went to the kitchen to get some tea for them as Layton and Flora continued to discuss. Then some strange men in dark blue suits stormed into the house. There had been a crash in the kitchen when two men rushed into the kitchen, two other men rushed to the second floor and four men rushed into the living room and the study. One of the men had tried to grab Flora but Layton got Flora out of harms way and they both escaped. They didn't know what happened to Luke but they had to go or else they would get caught too. And when Layton and Flora escaped the men started to pursue them. The strange hunt began. They didn't even have time to go back and look for Luke._

_**Flashback END**_

Flora missed Luke. She hoped that he was alive, those men looked mean. Slowly, Flora began to drift off to sleep.

**…**

"Are you not coming Professor?" Flora asked as she looked at Layton. They were on the pier, Flora was going to go aboard one of the boats with Edin.

"No Flora. I can't go with you" Layton said as he shook his head.

"Why?" Flora asked, she didn't want to travel with a stranger.

"I have something to do. Now Flora, Edin have promised to look after you over there. I'm sure you will get a good life over there" Layton said with a small smile. Flora shook her head. She wanted to have Layton with her!

"Flora. This is for your own safety. You have to go or those men will get you" Layton said in a serious tone.

"But if you stay they will get you too! They.." Flora began but trailed off when she saw Layton's expression. Neither of them said anything for a few moments but then Flora nodded. Layton smiled a little.

"Good. And now, promise me something Flora" Layton said as he looked the girl in the eyes.

"Promise me to never to come back here. It's too dangerous for you to be here" he said and Flora's eyes widened.

"But Professor!" she exclaimed.

"Flora. Promise me" Layton said in a calm voice. Flora stood silent for a while.

"Then... Then promise me that you will come and look for me!" Flora said and Layton nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will come and look for you" Layton said with a relived smile.

"And promise me that you will find Luke and when you find him, then you will come and look for me!" Flora continued and it was clear that she wasn't backing down at this. Layton stayed silent for a long time.

"Promise me!" Flora exclaimed again, this time with a few tears in her eyes.

"... When I have saved Luke, we will come and look for you. I promise" Layton said and Flora looked more happy. Then they had to say goodbye as the boat was about to leave.

As Layton stood and looked at the boat sailing away he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Why did you let her go?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Because she is not safe here and a gentleman should not keep a lady in danger" Layton answered.

"But I wasn't going to hurt her. Or you" the voice said, sounding a bit sad.

"Maybe not. But your henchmen may have hurt her Luke" Layton said as he turned around and looked at the boy. Luke looked at the ground and he looked sad. He didn't say anything. Layton sighed and crouched down in front of Luke. He put his hands on Luke's shoulders and looked concerned.

"Luke my boy..." Layton said and Luke looked up at Layton, this time with hope in his eyes.

"Professah... Are you going to stay?" Luke asked. Layton frowned a little bit and didn't answer at first. When Layton didn't answer Luke tugged on one of Layton's sleeves.

"Are you going to stay Professah?" Luke asked again.

"Yes Luke... I'm going to stay. I'm not leaving" Layton said and Luke smiled big. Layton stood up and Luke began to walk. Layton walked after Luke.

'I'm not leaving before I have saved you Luke'

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this one, I'm tired but I wanted to upload this because I won't get the chance to upload something for a while.**

**This one isn't as dark as the first two but I tried to keep some uneasyness in the end. I think I failed big time.**

**I got this idea from acopolypse fanfics and from a guest reviewer who wrote "_Flora, I'll give you a plane ticket to wherever you want to go, just... run._  
_Run like heck._". It wasn't a suggestion but I still got the inspiration!**

**So what do you think about this one? Do you like it? Got a suggestion on what I should write? Please let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed to read this!**


	5. Dream

**Dream**

Layton were sitting in the living room and were solving a puzzle.

"Professah" Luke said and Layton looked up from the puzzle to look at the boy. Luke was in his pajamas and was rubbing one of his eyes. He looked really tired.

"Yes my boy?" Layton asked with a small smile. The hour was late and Luke was supposed to be in bed. Luke fidgeted with his pajamas-shirt.

"I can't sleep. The storm is keeping me awake..." Luke mumbled as he looked down at the floor. Layton put away the puzzle and walked to Luke.

"Want some warm milk? Maybe then you will be able to get some sleep" Layton asked and Luke nodded. They both walked to the kitchen and Layton prepared warm milk to Luke. Luke sat down at the table. None of them said a word, both of them feeling a comfortable silence. Outside the window the storm raged. The wind blew hard and the rain fell even harder down. Thunder was also heard and seen.

"Here you go Luke" Layton said as he put a cup of warm milk in front of Luke.

"Thank you Professah!" Luke said with a smile as he carefully took the cup and took a sip.

"After this you need to go back to bed Luke. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Layton said and Luke nodded as he drank of the milk. When the milk was gone, Layton put the cup away and followed Luke to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Professah. And thanks for the milk" Luke said with a smile.

"No worries Luke. And goodnight to you too" Layton said and tipped his hat a little bit before he walked to his own bedroom. He needed to go to bed himself.

After Layton had changed he went to bed and slowly he drifted off to sleep, the storm outside making it hard to fall asleep.

**...**

Layton shot up in bed when he thought he heard a scream. He blinked a few times before he listened, trying to hear if it had been his imagination or if he really had heard it. Layton couldn't hear anything more but decided to still go up to check the house just in case.

Layton walked out of his room and into the hallway and tried to light the lamp but to no avail.

'The thunder must have made a blackout' Layton thought as he began to walk around. He came to Flora's door and he decided to check on her. Layton opened the door and saw her sleeping form in the bed. Instead of just closing the door as he would have normally done, he walked up to the bed to check on her. What he saw chocked him.

Blood. That was the first thing that was registered in his mind. Then Layton noticed how Flora almost had completely lost her head, her face looked terrified. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth were slightly open as if she had tried to call for help.

Layton backed away from the bed. His mind was blank. Flora was dead.

'Luke!' Layton thought as he realized that there was a murderer in the house. He had to get to Luke! Layton turned around and rushed out of Flora's room and hurried towards Luke's room. But before he could get to Luke's room he got grabbed from behind and dragged into another room. Layton tried to break free from the grip but what the person said froze him on the spot.

"Stop fighting Professor! I'm saving your life!" the voice hissed in Layton's ear. When Layton didn't fight anymore, the person let go of him. Layton turned his head around to look at the person.

"Clive?" Layton said as he saw the young man beside him, looking seriously at him. Clive nodded.

"How..." Layton began before he shook his head. This was confusing but he needed to get to Luke.

"We need to get to Luke" Layton said instead and began to move again but stopped when Clive grabbed his arm. Layton looked at Clive and Clive shook his head as he looked at the ground. Layton felt like he turned into ice. That couldn't be true.

"No.." Layton whispered and Clive refused to look at Layton. Layton sank down on the floor and stared in front of him. Once again his mind was blank. Clive started to walk towards the door of the room but stopped before he opened it.

"I'm going to catch... That madman. It's... It's better if you stay here Professor and don't come out before I can come and get you" Clive said and went through the door. He closed the door silently behind him. Layton didn't move. His mind was in chaos. Flora was dead. According to Clive Luke was too. And Clive... How could he be there in the first place? Shouldn't he be...

Layton shook his head, he needed to collect himself and help Clive. There was a madman in the house and Clive would need help. Layton rose from his spot and walked out of the room. He began his search after the murderer.

As Layton were walking around he saw a few dogs running through the corridors.

'Dogs? How did they get in?' Layton thought with a frown and decided to follow the dogs. Every dog were running towards the study. When Layton were in the study, he saw several dogs standing in a circle over something, apparently eating of it. Layton slowly walked closer to the dogs and the circle. A few dogs walked away and revealed to Layton what they were eating off. Layton put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to not to throw up.

"C-Clive" Layton stuttered and swallowed. The only thing intact on Clive was his face. Layton wanted nothing more than to throw up at the spot. He turned around to run away from the scene but froze on the spot when he saw Luke standing in the doorway. Luke's pajamas were covered in blood and Layton couldn't see Luke's eyes.

"Luke?" Layton asked, wasn't Luke dead? What was going on?

"Professah..." Luke said as he began to walk towards Layton. Layton just looked at Luke as he walked closer. Soon Luke was in front of Layton and hugged him. Layton hugged back, Luke was alive. Then Layton felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw a knife sticking out on his side and Luke was grinning madly at Layton. Layton backed away as he grabbed the knife that was stuck in him and took it out. He bit his lip to not let out a cry of pain. He quickly held his wound and dropped the knife.

"Luke? What are you doing?" Layton asked as he looked at the boy.

"What I'm doing? Don't you see it? I'm killing you" Luke said like it was an everyday thing. Luke began to walk towards Layton again as he took forth another knife.

"And why would you do that?" Layton asked as he backed away, still holding his wound.

"Because it is fun. Flora was no fun killing, she screamed when she saw me" Luke said with a shrug. Layton grew cold once again.

"You... You killed Flora?" Layton asked, not believing it.

"Yup! And I sent the dogs after Clive. He tried to catch and stop me" Luke said with a frown. Layton didn't believe it. That couldn't be true.

Layton tripped over a chair and landed on the floor on his back and suddenly Luke was sitting on his stomach, holding the knife over his head.

"Sweet dreams Professah" Luke said with a sinister smile as he brought down the knife towards Layton's heart.

**...**

Layton shot up in bed, breathing heavily and the sweat rolled down over his whole body. He held a hand over his heart and held the fabric there and he could feel his heart racing. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

As Layton tried to calm down his heart and to collect his breath, he looked around his room. It was morning and the storm was over. Layton wiped away sweat from his forehead.

'A... Dream...' he thought as he rose from his bed to go to the shower. It felt like he had been running a marathon.

After the shower Layton walked to the kitchen, seeing Flora and Luke having breakfast.

"Good morning Professor!" Flora said with a big smile.

"Morning Professah!" Luke said with a big, if not bigger than Flora's, smile. Layton tried not to flinch at Luke's voice and he succeeded.

"Good morning to you two" Layton said and forced a smile. His dream played in his mind.

"Are you alright Professah? You look pale and tired..." Luke said concerned.

"Ah, nothing to worry about. I just had a nightmare" Layton said as he shook dismissal his head. Luke nodded slowly.

"What was is about?" Flora asked and Layton felt his mouth dry up.

"I'm... Not quite sure. I remember being chased" Layton said, he hated to lie but they didn't need to know about it.

"Oh. Okay" Flora said with a nod and began to eat again. Layton glanced at Luke before he shook his head again, trying to clear his head from his nightmare.

'Why would I be afraid of Luke? It was just a dream' Layton thought as he began to make himself breakfast. Things like that nightmare is impossible. Luke would never hurt someone like that. And besides, Layton woke up. Therefore it has to be just a dream.

… Right?

* * *

**I finally got it down. I had a part of this story in my head for a while but I couldn't put the pieces together, but now I could do it! And, if you want to, it could be connected with the chapter "_Betrayal_".**

**This one is for everyone who wished an attempted murder on Layton! For now this is the closest to an attempt I could get. Maybe I will write another attempt that will be "for real". Not in a dream.**

**What do you think? Got a suggestion on what I should write? Tell me! I want to know how I'm doing!**

**I hope that you enjoyed the story!**

**PS. Good at drawing? Could you then make some fanart? I would love if I could see some and I could write an one-shot in exchange. You only need to if you want to draw it. DS.**


End file.
